


Fantasies Come True

by grace_elise1616



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Confessions, Dreams, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_elise1616/pseuds/grace_elise1616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Haywood has been crushing on Gavin Free for some time now and Gavin decides to spend the night at Ryan's house. With one little sentence, Ryan can't control his thoughts and is sent into a love rant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by a song from the musical, Avenue Q, the song titled, "Fantasies Come True." I used some of the lyrics for the story, so if you see them rhyming...that's why. 
> 
> This was quickly written and barely proof read. I wanted to put out another Freewood story while I work on my bigger story. 
> 
> I hope you still enjoy it :)

“Hey, Ryan!” Gavin yelled from the hallway.

I was sat in the Achievement Hunter room and swirled my chair around to face Gavin as he walked in the room. 

He came in and walked right in front of me, “So...I don’t have a place to stay tonight and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind me staying over? Please, Ryan?” Gavin begged.

“Oh, uhh…nah, that’s alright, yeah, that works. You can. Yeah.” I stuttered over my words.

“Top! Thanks, Rye-Bread!” Gavin smiled and took out his phone and walked over towards his desk.

I slowly rotated my chair back facing my computers.

“Holy shit.” I whispered to myself. I had a huge crush on Gavin. Enormous crush on him. When I first started to work more in the Achievement Hunter office, I thought of Gavin as an annoying little child. But the more I got to know him, the more in love I fell. I loved the idea of being the responsible one of the relationship, and Gavin being the wild, adventurous one.

On the outside, I appear strong and masculine, but on the inside, Gavin held my heart. I’m not big on using labels, but I was a hundred percent gay for this Brit and I could usually hide it from the other guys in the office. Recently, Gavin has been nicer and more playful with me and I can’t help but wonder if he has a thing for me too.

And now he is spending the night with me.

* * *  
On the drive home, Gavin wanted to go on a tour of my neighborhood. 

“Oh please, Ryan! I just want to see what your living conditions are like.”

“What? It’s just your average Austin townhouse community. Nothing interesting.” I said.

“Yeah, okay. But I want to scope out the place in case I need to move into this suburbs.” Gavin said with a chuckle as he looked out his window. 

My heart skipped a beat. Imagine Gavin living in the same community as I did. That would be amazing. God, I loved this kid and I wasn’t entirely sure why. I had been noticing that Gavin had been flirting more and more, I wasn’t sure if I was hoping he liked me back or if he really did like me back, either way I loved the chatting. I started to get extremely excited again about him spending the night that I almost missed the turn into my townhouse complex. 

* * *

“Okay, so, this is my house, well, townhouse, rather. It’s small, sorry. But, ‘ya know, it’s just me…and Spike.” I said humbly as I walked Gavin into my small living room. Spike, my dog, came running up to greet me and jumped and licked me.

“You have a dog, Ryan?! I didn’t know that!” Gavin set down his one bag and knelt to the floor for Spike to jump and lick him too. "Aww! He likes me!"

"He must take after his owner." I mumbled.

"What was that, Ryan?" Gavin asked in between getting dog kisses.

"Oh nothing. I was just curious about what you wanted for dinner." I lied.

"Oh, uh, take out? I don't feel like going out." Gavin suggested as he stood from the floor. He walked over to my couch and fell, laying across the length of the couch.

"Hey hey hey! Get your filthy feet of my sofa!" I stepped over to him and shoved his feet off the arm of the couch.

"As comfy as this looks, I'm not sleeping out here alone." Gavin stated.

"Oh, well. I only have one bed. It's a king sized bed, because, ya know, I am the king..." I joked. Gavin gave me a smile and I continued, "I have no problem if you wanted to...uh..."

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks!" Gavin interrupted.

I took a deep breath and tried to regain a steady heartbeat from thinking about Gavin being in my bed with me.

"So, what do you want from Pei Wei?" Gavin inquired.

* * *

For dinner, Gavin and I took out Chinese and watched a bunch of movies on my TV. I had the Pei Wei Spicy and Gavin had the Sweet and Sour chicken. I usually don't eat spicy foods because they are known to give trippy dreams, but Gavin challenged me to eat the spiciest thing on the menu.

Gavin and I watched 'Saving Private Ryan' because it had my name in, 'The Inbetweeners' because it was a British film, and we started 'War of the Worlds' because apparently, according to Gavin, no sleep over is complete without an alien movie.

I got about 15 minutes into that movie when I started to get really tired.

"Hey, Gav? I'm getting tired. I'm gonna head to bed."

"Alrighty. I'll be right in." He said without breaking his focus on the movie.

"Okay." I spoke, getting up from the couch and headed to my room.

***  
I was in bed, staring at the ceiling in the darkness. I glanced over at Gavin who was quietly lying next to me on his side, his face towards mine.

"Gavin, you awake?" I whispered.

"...ah, is that a unicorn?" Gavin said unconsciously.

Uh, he's talking in his sleep? Really? He does that? Who really does that?

"No, I'll wear the purple shoes, who painted the kitten?" Gavin muttered, breaking my thoughts.

"Ugh, maybe I should just shake him!" I spoke.

"I love you, Ryan."

"What? What did you say?"

"I love your little laugh..."

"Gavin!? Are you awake?!"

"Take off your shirt..." Gavin spoke softly.

"Oh, God! Gavin? Have you been shy all this time?" My heart pounded in my chest. "Have we been hiding from each other?" I wondered audibly.

"All those nights, I'd lay in bed thoughts of you, running through my head..." I said to Gavin on the other side of the bed.

"I know, put my earmuffs on the cookie..."

"but I never thought the things in my head could really happen in my bed!" I said slightly louder, more excited.

"You look like David Hasselhoff..." He continued to talk through my thinking out loud.

"All those years, I missed the signs. I couldn't read between the lines. Who'd have thought I would see the day...where I'd hear you say, what I heard you say! And now I find what was always in my mind was in your mind too...who knew?!"

I waited a minute to try to calm my heartbeat but the butterflies in my stomach kept fluttering and I couldn't hold it in.

I began again, "And now I see, that what I always dreamed of was meant to be you and me. You and me lived in fantasy, but soon we'll be a reality!

Continuing, “I want you to know the time that we've spent, how great it's been, and how much it's meant. God, I don't know what to say...I'm really glad you feel that way because I'm afraid that I like you more than I've ever liked any guy before."

I shut my eyes tightly and took a breath before going on, "And now, I swear, that when you want me, I'm gonna be right there to care for you; that's what I'm gonna do, and make your fantasies come true."

My eyes shot open at the sound of Gavin's voice.

"Uh, hey Ryan, buddy, you're talking in your sleep." Gavin stood at the side of the bed wide awake, looking at me.

"Oh, I thought you were talking in your sleep!" I responded.

“No, I just came to bed. I wanted to finish that alien movie. Hehe, you're dreamin' is all." Gavin chuckled as he slipped under the covers, his back to me. "Sounded like a nice dream, though."

"Yes, it was a nice dream." I sighed.

"Goodnight, Ryan." Gavin said nicely.

"Goodnight, Gavin." I whispered back.


End file.
